


Gone in a Second

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Remembering disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Gone in a Second

“Red was it?” Hinata stared into the mirror, red eyes stared back. Then again, there were only two possibilities being his eyes were red, or Komaeda had a motive to lie about his eye colour. Komaeda might’ve wanted Hinata in the washroom for whatever scheme took a few seconds to carry out, but his words would have left considerable evidence for Hinata had a murder occurred. Therefore, the odds were greatly in favour for him speaking the truth.

It was more surprising that he had been surprised by his own reflection despite the logical conclusion.

The door creaked open. It was the mens washroom, which meant Komaeda had followed him there. Curiosity, most likely.

“Hinata-kun?”

He could see every outcome for this situation already. Every passing second only served to narrow the list down. Given a few moments, he would undoubtedly solve the mystery of his changed psyche. The question of how he became Kamukura again.

“How boring.”

“Hinata-kun?” the same words again? Confusion then.

He sighed. “My name is Kamukura. Hinata Hajime no longer exists Komaeda.”

“Hi— Kamukura-kun? What was your disease?” Komaeda was quick to accept facts and act to confirm his personal theories, consistent with his past behaviour. Predictable.

He turned his eyes to Komaeda. “The remembering disease.”

“…” Startled. Komaeda was expecting a personality-altering disease. Still, not outside of Kamukura’s bounds of expectations.

“Predictable. Goodbye.” Kamukura left. There was no value in conversing with Komaeda. It was best he avoid changing the course of events Enoshima planned. The same could not be said from her end, and Kamukura knew it.

He arrived at the second island’s beach house. People tended to avoid locations associated with traumatic memories. It was here that he called Monokuma, or rather, Enoshima’s attention.

“Enoshima. I assume the events mimicked the first game too much for your liking.”

“That’s right Kamukura-senpai. I knew you understood me well, best of the best!” Enooshima popped up beside him. Bubbly and dumb. Those two words described Enoshima’s tone of voice best and her talent as SHSL Gyaru. Those two words were nothing like Enoshima’s inside.

“Why me.”

“Oh-ho? Why not you Kamukura? You’re the most unpredictable, apathetic person in the world. Well, of course,” Enoshima said as her face twisted into infatuation, “other than my beloved Naegi-kun in terms of unpredictability who sent me to my death! Anyways, who doesn’t want an uncontrollable element in their plans these days? It’s super vogue!” she finished her enthusiasm by examining the glittering, overdecorated nails of hers.

“I believe my actions are very predictable to you Enoshima. They are to me, why not you?”

“Why are you here again Kamukura? It’s like SOOOOOOO obvious why, like, you’re unpredictABLE right now. A) Naegi. B) Naegi. C) Naegi. It’ll be super interesting cause you guys are here cause of that stupid little brat. If he meets my expectations, oh, only but the unprecedented throes of despair I predicted he would bring. You were interesting because of Hinata-kun who is now gone. Whatevs. As long as you guys are here 'cause of Naegi-kun, it’s all fun and games to me.”

“I see. Goodbye then.”

“Wait! Senpai!”


End file.
